European Grand Prix
The European Grand Prix, often shortened to EGP, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the European Broadcasting Union since January 2017. The competition was based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest held among the member countries of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) since 1956. The current and official executive supervisor are Ari, Zelena and George.__TOC__ History Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any full member of the EBU is allowed to send a song for the European Grand Prix. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The European Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the EBU at the beginnings of the SVSC. However, the EBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the European Grand Prix. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Seventeen countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Format Rehearsals and press conferences (Sweden, #03, #07) during a rehearsal.]] Each country has two rehearsals before the contest. The rehearsals start with the semi-final countries nine days before the first semi-final. During the first two days, the rehersals for the first semi-final countries take place while during the next two days the rehearsals for the second semi-final countries take place. The second rehearsals for each country take place on the fifth and sixth days. On the seventh day, the big 5 countries have their first rehearsal taken. On the ninth day, the big 5 have their second rehearsal taken. Apart from the regular rehearsals, there are also three dress rehearsals for each show where the full show is rehearsed. The dress rehearsals for the semi-finals and the final take place in two days: twice on the day before the show (one in the afternoon and the other in the evening) and once on the day of the show. The third dress rehearsal, the one before the contest, is the show that is taken place for the jury, which means that the 50% of the result is decided before the live contest. The table below shows the schedule that is used for every edition with some adjustments made for each edition. (Russia, #01) during a press conference.]] After the rehearsals, the delegations of each country meets with the artistic director of the edition to preview the performance of the country. They watch the footage of the country's rehearsal, discussing about possible changes in stuff such as camera angles, lighting and choreography. Also, the Head of Delegation is able to know what special effects the performance would require and requests them from the host broadcaster. Right after this meeting, the delegation has a press conference held where members of the accredited press ask them question. The conferences are held at the same time with the rehearsals and while the first country is in the press room, the second country is already rehearsing. A printed summary of the questions and answers which emerge from the press conferences is produced by the host press office, and distributed to journalists' pigeon-holes. European Awards The European Awards are music awards of the contest that honor songs or singers of the edition on certain categories. Voting Since the first edition the voting has been presided over by the EBU scrutineer, who is responsible for ensuring that all points are allocated correctly and in turn. The following are the scrutineers and Executive Supervisors of the European Grand Prix appointed by the EBU; * Ari (01–present) * Zelena (01-present) * George (01-present) Presentation of votes in the sixteenth edition.]] Since the first edition, all the participating countries have been voting in the final. The order of the voting nations are often randomly. After the interval act is over, when all the points have been calculated, the presenter(s) of the show call upon each voting country in turn to invite them to announce the results of their vote. Often the opportunity is taken by each country to show their spokesperson standing in front of a backdrop which includes a famous place in that country. Traditionally, the results were made in a Scorewiz–themed scoreboard with the countries announcing one by one point. Since the first edition, the scoreboard has taken a different format. Firstly, the points 1–10 are shown together and the spokesperson continues with the high points, the winner; 12. The song which receives the 12 from the country is usually played along with a bar below showing the top 3 at that moment. Winners The contest has so far one winning country. Most of the winners have so far been male artists.